


Revenge of Mullins

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Attempted Murder, Captain James Hook underwear, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mullins tries to replace Captain Hook by using quicksand to end his life before he forgets to check to see if the other man is deceased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of Mullins

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook frowned as he searched for Peter Pan’s hideout. He searched for what seemed like hours. He looked back. Captain Hook’s eyes were on other pirates as they followed him.

Mullins began to imitate a British accent. ‘’Drrr! I will find Peter Pan’s hideout!’’ he said as he rolled his eyes repeatedly.

Scowling, Captain Hook placed his hook near the other man’s eye. He viewed Mullins trembling. ‘’Perhaps I should remove your eye, Mullins. You’ll resemble Jasper Hook. My elder brother.’’ He turned and walked ahead of his crew again.

Mullins scowled. He turned to the other pirates. ‘’I should replace Captain Hook,’’ he muttered. Mullins viewed everyone except Smee nodding.

‘’Captain Hook isn’t always cruel, Mullins,’’ Smee said.

Mullins continued to scowl. He gasped after he viewed Captain Hook sinking in quicksand.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened. Quicksand already concealed his legs as he struggled. He faced his crew. His hat fell off and disappeared in it. 

Concern filled Smee’s eyes. ‘’Captain Hook!’’ he exclaimed. He ran to Captain Hook and reached for him. ‘’I’ll save you, Captain Hook,’’ he said. Smee turned his head after Mullins held his arms behind his back. He struggled. 

Mullins smiled as he focused on Captain Hook. ‘’I’ll replace you, James Hook,’’ he said. Mullins viewed Captain Hook’s eyes widening again. He pressed his foot against Captain Hook’s face and continued to smile. He still held a struggling Smee. Mullins saw Captain Hook’s sudden smile.

‘’I’ll be with my mother in spirit.’’ Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. Quicksand concealed his waist. Captain Hook didn’t struggle any longer.

There were tears in Smee’s eyes as he departed with the pirates. 

Captain Hook closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them. Captain Hook’s eyes settled on a dark form carrying him far from the bog. They closed again.

Many hours went by before Captain Hook opened his eyes again. The last thing he remembered was quicksand. He also remembered Mullins trying to end his life. Captain Hook’s scowl returned. He sat up and found himself in bed. His eyes became wide another time. 

Captain Hook wore nothing but a top with underwear. After blushing, he looked ahead and gasped. He recognized Captain Jasper Hook’s eye patch, long hair, dark garments, etc. *My elder brother saved me?!* he thought.

Captain Hook saw a frown on Jasper’s face. He frowned. ‘’Why did you save me, Jasper?’’ he asked.

Jasper smiled. ‘’I’ll be the one to remove you from this world, Jamie Hook.’’

‘’JAMES Hook!’’ His frown remained. Captain Hook focused on Jasper’s eye patch and winced. He remembered removing Jasper’s eye after the latter refused to part with a large amount of gold.

Jasper frowned again. ‘’Do you regret removing my eye years ago, little brother?’’

Captain Hook looked to the side while he continued to frown. 

‘’I almost haunted you for eternity until I viewed quicksand almost killing you,’’ Jasper said.

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. ‘’Mullins!’’ He faced Jasper. Captain Hook’s smile came back at a snail’s pace. ‘’Are you eager to haunt my crew all week?’’ He viewed Jasper nodding. 

Captain Hook remembered Smee attempting to save him earlier. He frowned another time. ‘’Don’t haunt Smee. He’s the one with the beard.’’ 

Jasper nodded.

‘’Another reason why you saved me. Is it because you’re my family?’’ 

Jasper’s eye widened. He muttered something before he vanished.

Captain Hook smiled again. He knew what Jasper’s answer was before he fell asleep.

 

The End


End file.
